


[Podfic] Love Letters

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Dirty-Talking Dom Bucky Barnes, Epistolary, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Control, Panties, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Sub Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of stoatsandwich's 'Love Letters'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky writes his sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817945) by [stoatsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/pseuds/stoatsandwich). 



> For my darling A.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: This podfic will update as the story updates, probably in bundles of 2-3 letters at a time. Each bundle will be posted as a new chapter, so the chapter count here won't necessarily reflect that of the fic.   
> I will release the whole thing in one file when it's complete, but for now I kinda like putting these out sporadically, like the actual letters <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters 1 and 2

Title: Love Letters

 

Author: stoatsandwich  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:18:49  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Love%20Letters.mp3)

 

Songs used are 'I'm Gonna Sit Right Down and Write Myself A Letter' by the Boswell Sisters and 'Love Letters' by Dick Haymes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters 3 and 4

Length: 00:17:27

 

Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Love%20Letters%203-4.mp3)

 

Song used is 'From My Own True Love (Lost at Sea)' by The Decemberists.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [stoatsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/pseuds/stoatsandwich) for permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
